drown
by supremetrash
Summary: I was 12 years old and very emo when I wrote this so my apologies


A/N: thanks for clicking on this story, if I make any mistakes just let me know, all feedback is appreciated. This story will start in philosophers stone and will end in deathly hallows. Rated t for now but once I get to POA or GOF the rating will go up.

BANG BANG BANG! I awoke with a start and jumped up bashing my head on the pipe above me. "Up!" shrieked my aunt petunia. "Up, now!" The cupboard door swung open and I felt myself tumbling out onto the kitchen floor.

I sleep in the cupboard under the sink. Its warm and cosy so I don't really mind, but I don't like the pipes under there. That's the whole reason I'm down there really. I kept bursting pipes so they stuck me under because they knew if I burst those pipes I would drown.

I scramble up and petunia starts screeching again.

"Make me a pot of tea and Dudders some hot chocolate with cream and precisely seven marshmallows. I want everything to be perfect on his special day."

I freeze. "What special day? Is he finally getting that face transplant I recommended?" Aunt petunia span around a before I knew what was happening SLAP. Her hand met my face and I was sent flying backwards into my little brother, harry, who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Don't you ever talk about my Dudley like that again. Do you understand?"

I nod slowly looking blankly ahead refusing to show any kind of reaction.

"Good. Now go and make the drinks."

I walked over to the kettle and put it on the stove and harry looked over at me silently asking if I was okay. I nodded and turned away giving him a small smile. See, me and harry are still the same age according to the school year. I was born on September the 15th and then he was born in the following July.

Most people think we are twins though; we are both small and skinny with black messy hair and bright green eyes.

"THIRTY-SIX!" I heard Dudley shout. "THAT'S TWO LESS THAN LAST YEAR!"

Spoilt pig. Me and harry would be lucky to get one present let alone 36.

"Darling," Aunt Petunia began thinking over her words carefully, "you haven't counted Auntie Marges present, see? Its here under this big one from mummy and daddy. And, we'll buy you two new presents at the zoo. How that pumpkin?"

Dudley's face looked puzzled. "so ill have… ill have… thirty… thirty..-"

"Thirty-nine idiot" I jump in before I lose my mind.

I get dirty looks from all three but Dudley nods and Aunt Petunia lets out a sigh of relief.

2 hours later

I can't believe mine and Harrys luck sometimes. Turns out Mrs Figg broke her leg and cant look after us while the Dursley's go to the zoo for Dudley's birthday so we get to go too!

Just as we were getting in the car Uncle Vernon pulled us aside rougly, before telling us: "Any funny business, anything at all, and you wont have any meals for a week!"

I rolled my eyes before getting in the car. Does he really think that any 'funny business' is deliberate?

The car journey was awful. Dudley was wining for the first ten minutes because he had to sit next to me, so I turned my ipod on, stuck my headphones in and drowned out his voice with Panic! At The Disco.

I suppose the ipod was the Dursleys way of shutting me up and making sure I don't tell anyone what life at home is really like. Im not really complaining; music is my escape.

We arrived at the zoo 20 minutes later and were immediately dragged off by Dudley, who was demanding to see the lions.

We wondered round for a few hours until we reached the reptile house.

I pressed my face up against the glass to look at the most beautiful boa constrictor.

BANG BANG BANG! For a second it hought I was back in my cupboard under the sink.

I turned around to see my dearest cousin standing there with his arms on his hips.

"Make it move!" He commanded. I just rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Don't ignore me!" he shouted and continued to bang against the glass.

For gods sake I hope that glass disappears and that snake its him for supper.

All of a sudden I hear a scream.

I turned to the side to see Dudley falling face first through the 'glass' and into the enclosure.

A splash of water hits my face and I cant contain it anymore. I burst out laughing. My brother looked at me like I was crazy.

"DUDLEY!" Aunt petunias shriek echoed through the hut as everyone stopped to stare.

I stopped laughing when I realized the boa had woken up. It slithered over the railings and onto the floor.

I started walking backwards as the snake turned around.

Instead of it coming towards me it turned to my brother and started moving its head.

Harry's lips started moving as if he was talking back to it. It then turned and slithered out the door, hissing at Uncle Vernon's ankles as it went.

Aunt Petunia screeched again and ran to Dudley who was climbing out the tank, soaked to the skin and shivering.

She grabbed him and held him close to her, whispering reassuring things into his ear.

"Its okay Dudders… Everything is going to be okay."


End file.
